


Финансовые проблемы

by KisVani, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: У парка развлечений "Вояджер" финансовые проблемы, их надо как-то решать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> modern!AU, возможен ООС, обыгрывается явный финансовый подтекст карты.

  
Когда Дженвэй через систему оповещения позвала их всех в комнату отдыха для персонала, Гарри Ким как раз закончил выбирать попкорн из волос. 

Сегодняшний рабочий день в парке развлечений «Вояджер» выдался шумным. Нормальное явление для последней субботы лета: родители резко вспомнили о том, что обещали детям сходить на аттракционы, а подростки решили оттянуться перед началом учебы.

Гарри нормально относился к детям (иначе бы он отсюда сбежал через пару месяцев, как та же Сеска), но усталость берет свое, когда целый день мешаешь ломать фигуры инопланетян, слушаешь радостный визг или, наоборот, истерики тех, кого не пустили на горки… и утихомириваешь детей, на которых собственные родители махнули рукой, решив, что на территории парка те могут ходить на голове и бросаться едой.

— Как думаешь, что нам сообщат? — спросил Том, когда Дженвэй повторила просьбу пройти в комнату отдыха.

— Понятия не имею, — честно ответил Гарри, — послушаем и узнаем.

— И то верно.

Том Пэрис был лучшим другом Гарри, и тот слегка завидовал его умению легко относиться ко всему вокруг. Заодно подозревал, что именно поэтому он легче находил общий язык с детьми.

Том как раз снял верхнюю часть костюма и сейчас выглядел немного странно: человеческая голова на теле фиолетового осьминога, из-под верхних щупалец которого торчали тоже вполне себе человеческие руки.

По дороге от раздевалки они встретили Аннику, которая всё так же была в обтягивающем комбинезоне, и Джо — доктора из их медпункта.

— Эй, Седьмая, ты Б'Элл не видела? — спросил Том.

— Не видела, — коротко ответила Анника.

Все сотрудники, да и директор тоже, называли Аннику Седьмой (Гарри помнил причину очень смутно, вроде бы что-то на собеседовании произошло, а дальше уже привязалось). А Б’Элл, или, точнее, Б’Эланна Торрес, — вполне себе настоящее имя их главы по технической части. Родители решили выделиться и назвать ребенка так, чтобы никто не повторил. Правда, в большинстве своем люди не ломали язык и голову, а называли ее просто «Белла» или «Лана». Что, как подозревал Гарри, и было дополнительной причиной извечного недовольства Б’Эланны. Но Том с ней нашел общий язык и даже больше. Они поговаривали о помолвке, хотя пока все вокруг старательно делали вид, что и знать не знают.

— Я целый день ее не видел, — пожаловался Том. — Даже когда были проблемы у автомата с игрушками — пришел этот ее практикант Ичеб.

— Думаю, у Торрес есть более важные дела, чем разбираться с застрявшей игрушкой, — заметил Джо с легким раздражением.

Анника промолчала, сохраняя абсолютно нейтральное выражение лица.

— А ещё она может меня избегать, — сказал Том.

— Всё может быть, — очень серьезно ответила ему Анника, закладывая руки за спину.

Том споткнулся об одно из щупалец и проворчал что-то на тему бесчувственных существ, которые по какому-то недоразумению считаются людьми, а не роботами. Анника сделала вид, что не понимает, о ком речь.

К счастью для всех, они уже дошли до домика, выполненного в форме купола с нарисованными поверх пейзажами инопланетного города. Внутри него и располагалась комната отдыха персонала, где собрались уже почти все (не считая практикантов, освободившихся пораньше): охранник, бухгалтер, билетерша Саманта, которой кивнула Анника, недовольная как тысяча чертей Б’Эланна и, конечно, директор — Кэтрин Дженвэй собственной персоной.

— Рада, что все в сборе, — сказала она, стоило Тому, Гарри, Джо и Аннике войти.

Она взяла со стола свою чашку с кофе и, дождавшись, пока все рассядутся на узких диванчиках и стульях, продолжила:

— Как вы знаете, наш парк переживает не лучшие времена.

Все закивали с разной степенью поспешности.

Парк развлечений «Вояджер» был с космическим уклоном в тематике. Сейчас более популярными оказались фэнтези-замки с драконами, рыцарями и принцессами или хотя бы оборотни с вампирами, так что особого наплыва посетителей в обычные дни у них не было. Да и в такие, как сегодняшний, честно говоря, людей могло быть и побольше.

Джо поднял руку.

— Если речь пойдет о сокращении персонала, — начал он, — то смею напомнить, что случаи травм, пусть и редкие, наносят непоправимый ущерб репутации парка развлечений. Потому существование медпункта необходимо. Даже если в него никто не обращается.

Б’Эланна закатила глаза, Тувок, их охранник, тяжело вздохнул, остальные сделали вид, что не заметили этой реплики. Кроме директора.

— Спокойнее, доктор, — сказала она, отпивая еще кофе, — я не собираюсь вас увольнять. Точнее, я собираюсь уволить не только вас.

— Что? — это походило на общий вздох удивления.

Гарри даже не поклялся бы, что произнес вслух что-то членораздельное, настолько странно и буднично спокойно прозвучало обещание Дженвэй. Хотя нет, вот бухгалтер не удивился, только молча переглянулся с ней.

— Мы с Чакотаем многое обсудили, — принялась объяснять Дженвэй. — Он предлагал показать всем свои выкладки, но я думаю, что вы поверите нам на слово. Дела плохи, и мы не выберемся, только разве что случится какое-то чудо. Как ни жаль это признавать… но придется продать парк развлечений.

Гарри не слышал вопросов, которые задавали Дженвэй, потому что весь мир вокруг него словно сузился до точки. Он работал в парке «Вояджер» почти семь лет. Неплохой срок для любого. Здесь произошло столько всего, что и представить трудно… и, пусть иногда Гарри возмущался отсутствием продвижения и тем, что ему мало платят за трудную работу... на самом деле он любил это место.

Жутко было представлять, что его не станет и здесь все снесут и построят стоянку. Или новый владелец решит переоборудовать парк на свой вкус.

— Я приняла решение! — громко сказала Дженвэй, перекрикивая галдеж. — И не стану его менять. Просто решила сообщить вам.

Сказав это, она отставила свою чашку с надписью «Директор №1» и, подхватив сумочку, ушла, оставив всех переваривать новость.

***

—…А если мы снова буфет организуем? — предложил Том. — С бесплатными закусками, помните, как было круто?

— Я морально не готов опять видеть стряпню Ниликса где-то, кроме выездных праздников, — заметил Гарри.

Они — уже без Дженвэй и Чакотая, который едва ли не пулей выскочил следом за ней, — остались в комнате отдыха обсуждать будущее их парка. Тому не нравилось и то, что его любимый «Вояджер» решили продать непонятно кому, и то, что не менее любимая Б’Эланна шарахается от него. Том попытался в самом начале сесть рядом, так она сбежала с дивана и стояла у стены, желая оказаться как можно дальше от него. Причем, когда он собрался уточнить, в чем дело, скорчила ту самую мину, которая означала: «Задай вопрос и получишь по лбу».

— При всем уважении, — это заговорила Анника, — однако подобное предложение будет не самым выгодным для Ниликса.

— Но он согласится, — не сдавался Том.

— Согласится и пожалеет о своем решении, — поддержал Аннику Тувок, — он ушел из-за Кес и их ребенка. Обеспечивать семью при нашей обычной зарплате повара он не сможет.

— Неплохо было бы услышать это от бухгалтера, — протянул Том.

Пусть он и спорил, но понимал, что Тувок прав. Их зарплаты не впечатляли и раньше, а теперь уж тем более. Просто все держались из любви к этому месту, уважения к Дженвэй, а кто-то — потому что опасался, что куда-то ещё его не возьмут.

— Буфет — это не решение, — сказала Б’Эланна, — мы все в заднице и, если ничего не придумаем, окажемся в ней еще глубже, чем сейчас. Исследуем не только прямую кишку, но и толстую.

Джо поперхнулся.

— Всегда поражался вашим талантливым аналогиям, — сказал он.

— Так что делать будем? — спросила Саманта. Она работала на полставки и сама говорила, что это удобнее, потому что позволяет и получать деньги, и всегда приводить ребенка в парк.

Анника задумалась и сказала:

— У меня есть идея.

— Почему интуиция подсказывает мне, что нам она не понравился? — спросила Б’Эланна.

— Потому что она и мне не нравится, — ответила Анника. — Мы должны связаться с мистером Кью.

На минуту или две наступила гробовая тишина.

— С этим… психом? — уточнил Том. — Нет, спасибо.

— Его сынок оставил тебя без одежды, — напомнила Б’Эланна, — если ты забыла.

— А жена закатывала сцены ревности директору, — добавил Гарри.

— Они все — пренеприятнейшие создания, — поднял руку Джо.

— Согласен по всем пунктам, — сказал Тувок.

Остальные просто выразительно промолчали.

— По крайне мере, он всегда был заинтересован в «Вояджере» как в парке развлечений, — ответила Анника. — Про кого еще мы можем сказать это наверняка?

Вот на это ответить никто ничего не мог.

***

В самом конце обсуждения, во время которого так ничего и не решили, Том заметил, что Б’Эланна куда-то ушла. Он сам отвлекся, объясняя, почему ни он, ни Гарри не могут «больше вкладываться и отыгрывать роли так, чтобы позавидовал Станиславский». Сошлись на том, что костюмы осьминога, инопланетного моржа, аморфного жителя туманности и огромной ящерицы плохо сочетаются с высоким актерским мастерством.

А потом Том отправился искать Б’Эланну. Она обнаружилась в одной из кабинок колеса обозрения. Его давно отключили на ночь, и Б’Эланна сидела в полной темноте, Том заметил ее только потому, что знал, кого и где ищет.

— Эй, — сказал он, садясь рядом с ней, — в чем дело? Почему ты от меня постоянно сбегаешь?

— Не от тебя, — произнесла она. Лица в темноте не было видно, но Том мог поклясться, что та хмурится. — От всех.

— И в чем же дело? — спросил Том, обнимая ее за плечи.

— Я все время думаю о деньгах, — тихо сказала Б’Эланна, — считай меня меркантильной, но я задаюсь вопросом: стоило ли мне переходить тогда, шесть лет назад, в «Вояджер», чтобы не получать нормальную зарплату.

Том фыркнул.

— Ну, тут ты познакомилась со мной, — попытался ободрить он.

— Тоже мне огромное приобретение, — проворчала Б’Эланна, пододвигаясь к нему ближе. — Не знаю, Том. Мне нравится это место и эти люди… но…

— Хотелось бы, чтобы платили больше, — продолжил он за нее. — Есть такое, да.

Они помолчали, а потом Б’Эланна сказала так тихо, будто сама себе:

— А мистер Кью в прошлый раз обещал, что повысит зарплату.

— И ты ему веришь? — спросил Том.

— Он псих, но честный, — ответила Б’Эланна, — по крайней мере, из тех психов, что предупреждают: «А сейчас я начну отрывать головы цыплятам. Считаю до трех и начинаю!»

Том рассмеялся и подумал, что это страшно, когда приходится выбирать между тем вариантом, когда они все будут вынуждены пойти разными дорогами, и тем, когда во главе станет кто-то с таким количеством тараканов, что хватит заселить целую планету.

***

Следующий рабочий день начался с бодрого и жизнерадостного голоса мистера Кью — эксцентричного миллионера, который в последнее время скупал парки развлечений.

— А где мой любимый капитан моего любимого корабля?! — вопрошал в пространство Кью. — Кэтри-и-и-ин! Я слышал, тебе нужна финансовая помощь!

Стоял он при этом на вершине билетного киоска, одетый в какую-то нелепую красную мантию и красно-черную шапку. Немногочисленные посетители уже собирались вокруг, а Дженвэй и Чакотай торопились к киоску. Б’Эланна тащила лестницу с другой стороны, она бы несла ее быстрее, не пытайся Том ей помочь или вовсе забрать ношу себе.

Джо наблюдал за всем этим из безопасности своего медпункта.

— Ты позвонила Кью, — сказал Джо.

— Очевидно, ему кто-то позвонил, — ответила Анника.

В киоске в первую половину дня дежурила Саманта, и, похоже, ей не очень-то повезло со сменой. Сейчас она выглядывала наружу, пытаясь понять, что делать с мистером Кью.

— Это ты позвонила, — заметил Джо. — Седьмая, я ведь знаю, что для тебя значит этот парк.

— Верно, — последовал ответ. Анника пожала плечами. — Если бы не Дженвэй, я бы так и не справилась с неуверенностью. Зато ты мог бы быть с внуками.

Джо фыркнул.

— Внуки. Спасибо, я делаю все, чтобы быть от них подальше. Целое стадо безумных неуправляемых чудовищ.

Анника склонила голову к плечу.

— Странный способ избежать детей — пойти работать в парк развлечений.

— Ну, это же не мои дети, — ответил Джо, — они меня беспокоят намного меньше.

Они оба наблюдали за тем, как Дженвэй при помощи Б’Эланны стаскивает мистера Кью с крыши киоска, а тот потрясает чековой книжкой.  



End file.
